gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Cuchifrito1216
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lawrence Greasehazzard page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Stpehen (Talk) 04:02, August 11, 2010 better images in pirates online. Press f9 to take a screen shot. to up load it, go to computer, local disk, program files x86, disney, disney online, pirates online... Then screen shots, find the image and upload it here with the picture frame with a plus. it's better than using a camera, eh? If you need help, ask on my talk page! Stpehen (talk) 00:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) attention stop adding the N/A to the pirate pages. if they dont have it, they dont need the skill listed. 15:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Please Please dont edit my user page. If theres something wrong on it tell me abd i'll fix it Slappy901 20:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) srry no sorry. it will be quite a while before we need a new admin. 14:43, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ban you said that yu are mad a me on he guild wiki. i do not know why. bu to get id of those wiki i am bannin you unless you can talk capain goldvan into deleting hat wiki! 17:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC) BTW. im sorry i have o do this. you would have mad a geat admin maybe we dont need any more right now, but you are definitely on the l;ist of possible future admins 17:08, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Better screenshots and better graphics in the game press F12 to remove all text. to get better graphics, press escape, click game options, then turn graphics up to high. afterwards, everything will look Better. killing enemies makes a jolly roger head shoot out of them. Try it, it's cool. 16:04, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Stubs don't add a stub to NEW articles! give people time to work on their articles! 21:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Parliament Hey, about you posting a new member as Representative of Port Royal. It's great that you want to be a member and we would be glad to help you, but could you please pick somewhere that hasn't been picked yet? We already have a representative for Port Royal, me :D ~ Jack Swordmenace Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:09, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:46, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:39, September 30, 2011 (UTC)